Creepy pasta mix
by Syrus000
Summary: Different people meet different creepy pastas as they try to survive this nightmare. Will they survive, or will they meet a horrible death.


Josh Lean  
June 8th, 1996, in a small town in Maine near a forest. I was sitting at my desk looking at files of missing people. It's been three weeks since the first one that went missing. From then on eight more people vanished without a trace. They all had something in common though. Before they went missing each one of them had rent that was due, and was reported to walking into the woods late at night. One of the witnesses saw a strange man in a suit luring one of the victims in. The local police have put up danger signs at the edge of the forest reading 'WARNING. There has been a spotting of a tall mysterious man in a suit. This may be the criminal, and we advise for you to stay out, or enter at your own risk. Since I am a detective I think that the witness was seeing things. There can't be anyone thats really tall, and wears a suit. I heard a knock on my door. Putting down the files I walk over, and open the door. There stood a fine young lady wearing a black dress.

"Are you Detective Josh?" the young lady asked me.

"You have the right place, but I am extremely busy on a case, so please come back another time" I said closing the door. She stopped the door with her foot and swung the door open.

"Please! I need your help, my boy walked into the woods to get his frisbee, and he never came back" she yelled as she started to cry. Hmm a missing boy in the woods could be connected to the other victims. Then again it was late out so I would have to wait until morning.

*Sigh* "Alright, I might as well take a look" I said scratching my head.

"Bless you" she cried hugging me. She showed me a picture of the boy, and then left. I walked back to my desk grabbing my .44 magnum, six spare bullets, and a flash light. Walking out of my office I headed to the forest where she described where the boy went missing. I looked at the yellow warning sign, second guessing on what I should do. Looking back at the town I regrettably walked into the woods. The further I got from the town the darker it got. I turned on my flash light to see what was out front of me. The deeper I went into the woods the less confidence I had. I stopped for a second to reassure me that there was no such thing as a very tall man that abducted people. My hand hovering over my magnum I continued through the woods. After thirty minutes of walking I finally found something! It was a white sheet of paper that said 'Always Follows' with a drawing of a tall stick figure with some trees next to it. I decided to ignore it and walked on. Tension started to grow as I got farther into the woods. I decided to look around for a little bit more until I heard twigs crunching. I walked towards the crunching to find a boy standing there with a frisbee.

"Finally! Hey kid are you okay?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder. The boy didn't respond. "Hey kid can you hear me" I yelled! All the boy did was point behind me. A chill went down my spine as I turned around. *Relived sigh* There was nothing there. I turned back to the boy to yell at him, but as I flashed my flash light on him I saw something sticking out of his stomach. It looked like a black tentacle with blood on it. It slid out of the kids stomach and retraced back to a tree, or what I thought was a tree. The kid fell to the ground into a pool of blood. "What the hell" I said moving backwards. What was in front of me was nothing I have ever seen before. It was a tall man, almost as tall as a tree, in a black suit, but I couldn't make out his face. I pulled out my magnum and pointed it at him. "Freeze! Stay where you are!" I yelled getting ready to fire. 'This must be my imagination' I thought to myself as the man got closer and closer. The closer he got the more I could see his face. The thing had no face of facial features, just a white head. Tentacles bursted out of his back, and one of them went for a jab. It hit me directly in my leg, piercing flesh and bone. I pulled the trigger, and fired off five bullets. Each bullet hit the THING in the head, but the bullets just bounced of it. The other tentacles shot into both my arms and other leg. My vision started to get blurry as a loud static sound pierced my ears. The static got louder and louder until...

Krisy Lich

July 10th, 2012, at 9:00 pm in a small town in Maine. I walked through the streets having only the lampposts for a light source. My house was near the edge of the forest. They called it the haunted forest, because ten people went missing in 1996. I didn't believe it though, because there's no such thing as a haunted forest. As I got closer to home I spotted something glimmer at the edge of the forest. It was a flash light that looked rather old and had a name that read 'Detective Josh Lean'. I picked it up thinking someone must have dropped it. Looking back up I saw someone, or something run into the woods. Curiosity getting the better of me I walked forward. I stopped and remembered what my mom told me before I left the house.

"Don't go into the forest! It's dangerous!" my moms voice echoed.

"Jeez mom I'm eighteen, I'm not your little girl anymore" I muttered as I continued into the woods. Little did I know the danger had just begun.


End file.
